Pushing Buttons
by Karigan250
Summary: Sparring, there's nothing like it. He sees her as a way to let off steam. She thinks he needs to loosen up. What will happen when they're forced to work together and learn even more then even the teacher intended. AnzuXSeto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other company for that matter

* * *

Anzu reluctantly opened her eyes. her alarm clock had been ringing for five minutes straight and the sound was beginning to deafen her. She raised her sleep weary arm and allowed gravity to do its work as it smashed into the tiny device. Trying hard not to move to quickly, she sat up and stretched, taking in account all the aches and pains that let themselves become known. Usually Anzu loved Mondays the idea of school thrilled her, unlike her friends, and she looked forward to learning new things. She could never understand those who slept in on school days, sure it was hard to get up sometimes, heck, even Anzu understood that. Her alarm was set for the dastardly hour of six AM.

As hard as it was for her to get up that morning, Anzu pressed on. She showered quickly, put on her school uniform and rushed downstairs, pausing only to snatch an apple and pick up her backpack. Biting into the apple, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Seven o'clock, just enough time to get to the dance studio for a quick practice before school started.

* * *

Anzu arrived to the school five minutes before the warning bell began to ring. Out of breath from running, she leaned on the side of the staircase to regain her composure. Anzu let herself become lost in the hustle and bustle of the students as they walked by. Small, freckly boys carried large armloads of books, large letter wearing jocks strode past her, barking in that annoying way of theirs and giving her looks from the corner of their eyes. The latter Anzu just ignored, jocks were never her thing, they sent all their brainpower to their muscles, hoping to attract girls with good looks rather than intellect, how foolish. Boys and girls of every size and description waltzed by her, scarcely bothering to even watch where they were going.

One particular guy caught her attention, tall, brown haired and blue eyed, a male version of her very description. Unlike every other student who fought for enough space to walk, he sauntered by easily, the look in his eyes daring anyone to impede his path. Seto Kaiba was someone who was not easily trifled with, even she knew better than to annoy him too much. While the result of taunting and flustering the young CEO to no end was more satisfying than almost anything else in school, pushing things too far was dangerous, as peoples' parents tended to find themselves out of work rather quickly if they hung around him to much. Anzu knew she was special however, as she had been grinding on his nerves for years and had yet to come home and find her mother out of work. Be this a sign of preference or perhaps tolerance on his part was unknown, but she highly suspected that it was because she presented a challenge to him that most others failed at miserably. She was smart, she knew how to bid her time, and most of all, she was the closest thing he had to a threat academically at school.

Anzu let him walk by unhindered; she was not in a mood to pick a fight today. The bell would ring soon, and her Social Studies class would be starting. Wincing when she moved her tender arm, she entered the school. The bruise that was hidden by her sleeve ached painfully, especially after an hour of intense practice, but she ignored it, hopping it would soon fade as the other usually did.

* * *

Seto Kaiba stepped out of his shiny black limo and walked up the path towards the school. He pretended not to notice the group of girls standing nearby giggling amongst themselves and nudging each other to try and talk to him. Some of the girls sported squeaky clean cheerleading uniforms and gave such looks that he wanted to walk over and direct them to the nearest brothel. It was absurd how some of the students treated him with such disrespect. Didn't they know who he was? He could have them all kicked out of school with a single phone call. But, perhaps that's why girls wanted him, he had such power and authority wherever he went, that most who knew his name clambered if they heard he was coming to town. All women were like that, well, almost all women. There was one that he found he could tolerate more than most others. She stared at him coolly, not with false innocence or raw lust as so many of the other girls did. She provided sport, a distraction from most of the bimbos at the school. She was in no way appealing, but she could hold her ground in an argument. Sometimes it was just what he needed to let off a little steam. Kaiba looked up suddenly, feeling as if he was being observed. Just up ahead, leaning against the railing, stood Anzu Masaki.

He noticed her watching him with mild interest, her eyes casually taking him in, posture nonchalant and slightly bored. She meant no harm, of that much he was sure, but it amused him how he sometimes caught her eye as she mindlessly stared in his general direction, possibly plotting a prank or perhaps thinking up revenge for one of his. Their relationship, if it could be called that, was comical in a way. They never got along, spending all their time yelling at one another and scheming if one thought the other was present. They were not friends, not pals, perhaps acquaintances or rivals, but nothing that could be considered friendly. If someone didn't know them, they might assume they were some old married couple trying to figure out how to make each other's lives miserable rather than two high school seniors who just happened to cross paths every now and then. Seto walked by the girl without making eye contact, the day had barely begun and he saw no reason to pick a fight before he had a chance to plan it out first.

The bell rung just as he entered the classroom. He pulled his Socials book out of his large silver briefcase and set it before him for formalities sake; he'd read the whole book several weeks before and memorized every detail of the curriculum. The seats around him slowly began to fill up. Moto and his group usually huddled together in the back corner near the window, but it seemed that they had all opted to attend a duel monsters convention in Hong Kong, and wouldn't be back for another two weeks, leaving Anzu stranded in her little corner. Kaiba wasn't exactly sure how he had found out about Moto's plans; he must have overheard them at some point. Under no circumstances would he even have thought to ask them of their plans, insignificant that they were. He couldn't have cared less about where they were, but he had to admit seeing Anzu looking so alone was depressing in some way; she seemed lost without the endless chatter that constantly surrounded her. It was beyond him why she even hung out with those morons, though she was nowhere near his intellectual level, he'd have thought that she had enough sense to hang around people who would actually make her look good rather than just an overzealous cheerleader. Well, if she wanted to lower herself to their level, so be it.

Kaiba shook his head. _Why am I even thinking about her_? He wondered. _She has done nothing to aggravate me yet. Must be the pathetic look on her face, I've never seen her so lost._

* * *

Just then the teacher walked in. She was new, just out of university it seemed. Her hair was styled in a very hip fashion, feathered in the front, dyed with streaks of red hidden amongst a strong copper base. Her makeup was light but noticeable, accentuating her large eyes and drawing attention away from her long nose. Though she had only been their teacher for a month, she had gained the respect of the students, even a reluctant Seto listened to her when the mood struck him. Though she was usually incredibly cheery in the mornings, that particular morning her smile seemed to reach from ear to ear. "Good morning class!" She practically sung. Today we're going to start on our first group project! Won't that be fun?"

Half the class groaned, the rest slapped hands; Anzu it could be noted lowered her head to her desk and let out a deep sigh. Kaiba said nothing, surly the teacher would let him work alone. "Here are the partner lists!" She shouted the teacher over the noise. "Billy, you're with Hanna. Andrew, Eli. Anzu..." She paused briefly. "You'll be partnered with Seto Kaiba."

* * *

_My first fanfic, so please be nice. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other company for that matter.

Thanks to all for reviewing! This is my first fic and to get 5 in one day rocked my world! Thank you to Ellinida, mende5525, r0gue lebeau, Yarsian, and ayame11midori.

* * *

_Half the class groaned, the rest slapped hands; Anzu it could be noted lowered her head to her desk and let out a deep sigh. Kaiba said nothing, surly the teacher would let him work alone. "Here are the partner lists!" She shouted over the noise. "Billy, you're with Hanna. Andrew, Eli. Anzu..." She paused briefly. "You'll be partnered with Seto Kaiba."_

Chapter Two

Silence fell over the room. Anzu dared not even look up. _She did not just say what I think she said._ She thought as she stared at the glossy surface of her desk with sudden interest.

"Is there a problem?" asked the teacher, noticing the sudden unease of the class.

"Ms. Celesta, could you possibly give me another partner?" asked Anzu as she lifted her head from the highly polished wood.

"Yes." came a reply from the other side of the room. "As much as I hate to actually agree with Mazaki, there is no way you can actually expect me to work with her." Anzu looked over at the desk near the door and saw with no surprise, the billionaire looked downright pissed.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba?" responded a befuddled and slightly defensive Ms. Celesta. "I can, and I do. You and Ms. Mazaki are the two brightest students in my class. While everyone else writes a report on one of the countries we've already studied, the two of you are expected to find one totally on your own. It can't have any relation to anything we've studied so far. I know the two of you have already read the textbook through, and you need a challenge. Deal with it or fail."

Anzu blinked. _So this is really going to happen._ She thought. _The two of us are going to have to work together or fail._ She rolled the situation over in her mind, trying to find any loopholes. _Crap..._

_Crap._ Kaiba thought. _I, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and smartest student in school, have to work with HER?_ He raised his hands to his forehead and began massaging his temples with his thumbs. This was going to be a long day.

"Now," The teacher's voice slicing through his mind like a razor blade. "This will be an in class and after school assignment. You will have two weeks to write me a full report on what you learn. I want everything; history, politics, culture..."

_How the hell am I going to deal with this?_ Kaiba's mind drifted. _Two weeks?! I can barely stand her for more than two minutes. And where are we going to work? I can hardly leave Mokuba on his own more than I do already. _He sighed, _I need a drink._ He decided.

The rest of the class went by peacefully, well outwardly anyway. At least there was no yelling. The teacher gave the last of the criteria and finished just before the bell rang. "I expect you to use your time well." called the teacher over the sounds of pushed chairs and binders zipping. "We'll start tomorrow."

Kaiba snapped his briefcase shut and stormed out the door. He thought he heard someone call out his name, but he kept walking. He heard it again and looked behind him, which was a mistake because as soon as he paused, the figure that had been calling his name smashed into his back.

"Oww..." moaned Anzu as she clutched her arm and bent over to pick up her fallen schoolwork. "Why did you slow down like that? Geeze, if you're going to ignore me, at least do it right. What's the idea with leaving before we had a chance to talk about our project?"

"Our project Mazaki?" snorted Kaiba. "You talk as if I need your help. Leave it to me, I'll have it done by tomorrow and we'll have to spend no more time together. Now, get out of my way."

Anzu clenched her jaw. "And what makes you think I'd trust you with my project?" she demanded. "If I let you have it, it would probably get lost in the mounds of paperwork I'm sure you have at your office! No, we were told to do this together, and that's exactly what we're going to do, whether we like it or not, so suck it up and tell me where we're doing it!"

Kaiba stood stiff as stone. Had he less willpower, he might have been tempted to raise an eyebrow or let his jaw drop at her insolence, but his control was impeccable, and there was no way he was going to let her know how much her response shocked him.

"Doing it Mazaki?" Kaiba purred. "Most girls would at least ask for dinner first." He smirked, enjoying the way her shoulders bunched and her blue eyes flashed.

"Don't change the subject. If you're really that eager, we can always talk after the project is done." She replied with an answering smirk of her own.

His eyes narrowed. "You really are a bitch, you know that Mazaki?"

"Better a bitch then a bastard. I'll ask you again, where are we doing this?" she hissed.

Kaiba sighed. His next class was going to start soon and she obviously wasn't leaving until she got her answer. "Tomorrow, after school, my place, and don't you dare be late after that speech."

"Fine." Answered Anzu, dreading the time they would inevitably have to spend together.

* * *

_I know it's short, but at least with short chapters, I'll be able to update more oftain. Hope you like it, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other company for that matter.

I know I'm writing fast, and that I don't have any need to apologise, but please don't expect a new chapter every day, I just don't have a lot of school work to do right now. :) Thank you all for your reviews and please continue sending them. Any ideas would be greatly considered and appreciated.

_--_

_Kaiba sighed. His next class was going to start soon and she obviously wasn't leaving until she got her answer. "Tomorrow, after school, my place, and don't you dare be late after that speech."_

"_Fine." Answered Anzu, dreading the time they would inevitably have to spend together._

Chapter Three

Nothing exciting happened during the rest of the school day, and without the guys around, Anzu felt exceptionally lonely. She contemplated several times about approaching Kaiba and starting up another fight, but with a big project coming up, it seemed unwise. A shame too, with the interesting offer he'd implied earlier, she could have had some fun trying to make him blush. Not that she had succeeded in doing so yet, but it was amusing none the less to try. She couldn't imagine ever going through with some of the things they spat at one another, but she found if she purred or winked, she could usually get some sort of rise out of him. Most often he glared, called her a slut, and marched off. She didn't usually go with the sultry remarks, but it seemed to get the biggest rise out of him.

On her walk home from school, Anzu thought on how often she found him on her mind as of late. The contemplations weren't ones of lust or love like most of the other girls in school, they were more about curiosity. He seemed so cold, yet his eyes had a tendency to blaze when challenged. Anzu figured it was like touching something so cold it felt like it burned, but that was the closest analogy she could think of. She knew he had Mokuba, his eleven year old brother to care for, and seeing how much he loved his brother, he must have a tender side. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to picture it. She really didn't think he loathed her as much as he let out, but you never know.

Arriving at her house, Anzu pulled out her keys from her pocket and opened the door. Inside she could hear yelling, and then the smashing of a beer bottle. She sighed and entered the house,_ better get started on my homework before they notice me._ She thought.

* * *

Kaiba grumbled as he typed furiously on his computer. Why did he have to put up with that airhead when he could be doing more important things? He was just about to begin researching possible countries for the project when his brother came bursting through the door.

"Oh big brother," he tried to say nonchalantly, but failed due to the twinkle in his eyes and the large grin on his face. "You seem to be typing louder than usual. Something happen between you and Anzu today?"

Kaiba eyes flicked up and his hands froze on the keyboard. "What makes you say that?" he asked cautiously, partially aware that he was falling into a trap.

"Because whenever you get that mad while doing your work it can only mean one of two things; either someone from work has screwed up, which I doubt because the phone hasn't rung today, or you had some sort of contact with Anzu. Did you finally ask her out? Am I going to have a big sister?!"

Kaiba jumped from behind his desk and began chasing Mokuba around his office while having to listen to the constant singing of "Seto's got a girrrrrrlfriend!" It took several minutes, but he finally pinned the squealing child down on the floor.

"Mokuba, I want you to listen to me very carefully." said Kaiba with forced calmness as he held down his brother with both hands. "There is no way that Mazaki and I will ever end up going out, so you can get that out of your head right now."

"But big brother," Mokuba whined. "She's perfect for you! She's smart and nice and really really pretty! Come on, you can't tell me that there isn't one thing you like about Anzu."

Kaiba paused for a moment. Sure, there were certain things that he supposed were admirable about her. _She can defend herself in a fight reasonably well, _he thought. _She's supposedly incredibly smart, though I've yet to see her get honours or awards, and then of course there's her appearance. I suppose she's attractive, but then so is a rose. She has nice legs I guess; I see her exercising all the time, so she must be pretty fit. Her waist is small and her chest rather generous... Wait! What the hell am I thinking? She's a bitchy cheerleader with little mind of her own, I saw her today; she was lost without her crowd to follow! _Kaiba shook his head. To think of Mazaki body like that was... it was just wrong.

"Um, big brother?" came a voice from underneath him. "If you're done daydreaming about Anzu, can you let me up? You didn't have to take my question so seriously you know." Kaiba looked down at his previously forgotten captive and released him. "Thanks Seto. I'll let you get back to you fantasies now."

"Why you little...!" shouted Kaiba as he began to chase after his brother again.

Mokuba quickly ran out the office door. "Don't take your frustrations out on me big brother" he shouted. "I'm sure if you go talk to her everything will work out for the best!"

Kaiba kicked it into overdrive._ Maybe a little tickling will remind him to watch his tongue._ H e thought_. I don't understand why he likes her so much; there are plenty of people around for him to bond with. Ok, not plenty, but surly he could find somebody better than Mazaki. He'd better grow out of this phase soon, or he's going to drive me mad!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other company for that matter.

_Hey all! Thanks to everyone whose reading, it feels so good knowing people love it, and no flames yet, so I must be doing something right! Thanks for being so nice with your reviews._

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning Anzu sat in class waiting for the school day to begin. Today was the day that she and Kaiba were supposed to start their project, and she worried on how they would work together. She had already decided the previous night to try her best to act civil towards the overbearing cretin, despite the impending insults she knew he would throw at her. It would be a challenge, but Anzu was stubborn, and once she set her mind to something, she was like Joey with a sandwich, no way was she going to lose it.

The bell rang shrilly in her ears as a crowd of teenagers made their way through the door and sat at their desks. Anzu, feeling particularly brave, had moved from her usual spot and had taken up residence beside Kaiba's. She watched him calmly as he walked in and noticed her with narrowed eyes, but she merely shrugged her right shoulder and tried for an "I'm sorry, but deal with it" look, to which he rolled his eyes , grumbled, and took his seat. _Wow, I didn't get yelled at._ She thought with amazement. _Perhaps we'll be able to work together after all._

The teacher was late that morning, as she was on occasion, and deciding not to risk pissing the CEO off, she just sat inaudible, unintentionally letting her mind wander.

She thought about home, about how all through her homework she could hear the ravings of her uncle and the protests of her mother. They didn't usually fight, but whenever a deal went bad, her uncle would get raving drunk for weeks at a time. Not too long ago a contract he had been working on went sour, and ever since then there had been no peace in the house. It was hard living with him when he was like this, but because he and her mother were business partners, she was forced to endure it. _Why do I put up with this?_ She asked herself. _With the money I make from teaching dance I could move out of that house and leave everything behind, but if I did that, he could hurt my mother out of rage. _Anzu sighed quietly to herself. _I would do anything to just be able to run away from there..._

* * *

Kaiba thought he heard a noise and looked towards its source. Anzu was sitting with her head resting on the back of her hand, her eyes downcast and her brows knit in what appeared to be worry. He watched her curiously, trying to figure out the cause of her distress._ It's not like I care_ Kaiba reassured himself, still agitated over what Mokuba had said the night before._ It's just mild curiosity. I do have to work with her after all. _

The teacher walked in, interrupting his musings. She announced that they would all be moving to the library for the day. "Lucky for you, it's Tuesday, so you get twice as long to work together! Don't you love the class schedule?" She said way too brightly.

Kaiba groaned. He'd forgotten that it was double block day. He noticed Anzu get up without a word and start walking towards the door, still lost in her own thoughts._ Strange. _Thought Kaiba. _Usually she would at least have the courtesy to wait for me or at least tell me to get off my ass. She must really miss that __rat pack of hers._ He followed her with slight annoyance. "Mazaki!" He called out. No response, she just kept on walking further and further away. He ran to catch up with her. "Mazaki!" he shouted again. This time her head flew up and she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Kaiba to smash into her. Incoherent words were shouted as they crashed to the floor; the only recognisable sound was Anzu's shriek as Kaiba landed on top of her with his elbow pinning down her bad arm.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaiba shouted angrily, half lifting himself off of her. "Didn't you just lecture me yesterday about ignoring somebody properly?! What on earth were you thinking you..." he stopped in midsentence when he realized she wasn't fighting back. He looked down when he realized their situation. During the collision, she had managed to spin around so that she landed on her back. He was half straddling her, his upper body raised above hers and supported by his arms. One hand was hidden under her soft brown hair while the other was placed by her lower stomach, his thumb barely brushing her skin. As provocative as the situation was, the only thing he noticed was the steady stream of tears that fell down her cheeks as she clutched her left arm.

Kaiba sighed. "Come on Mazaki, I couldn't have hurt you that bad."

Anzu didn't answer, she just bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, her breath long and slightly laboured. "Is there a problem here?" Came a very stern voice. Kaiba looked up to see the face of Mr. Donovan, the principal, looming over them. He quickly realized the position they were in and jumped to his feet, Anzu however, sat up just enough to lean against the lockers, her legs drawn up in the fetal position.

"I just bumped into her!" said Kaiba defensively. "Barley touched her, there's no reason for her to act like she's hurt!" Mr. Donovan looked at him suspiciously and knelt down next to Anzu and began to roll up her sleeve. Anzu didn't protest, she just stared down in front of her.

Mr. Donovan hissed as her arm was exposed. A large black bruise, starting from elbow and extending to her shoulder stood out against her pale skin. Kaiba stared down at her in shock. "How did this happen?" Asked the principal with a worried expression on his face.

"I, uh," stammered Anzu as she fought to stop crying. "I was dancing when I fell down on the exercise equipment." Kaiba narrowed his eyes; something about her explanation didn't sound quite right. "It's nothing Mr. Donovan, Kaiba just landed on it." She continued. "I really must get to class."

Mr. Donovan examined her face carefully then nodded. "Please be more careful from now on Ms. Mazaki." He said as he stood up to leave. "And have the nurse look at that when you have the time."

"I will!" she shouted back as she got up and carefully rolled down her sleeve. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at Kaiba expectantly. "Well, are you coming, or am will I have to drag you to the library myself? I meant it when I said we're going to work together on this thing." Kaiba opened up his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "Oh, and one more thing," she said just before she slapped him across the face. "Next time you run into me, don't just lay there, GET THE HELL OFF!!" she shouted as she marched off.

Kaiba just stood there shocked. He raised his hand and touched his stinging cheek. _Tsunamis are more predictable than she is._ He thought as he began to follow her. _And what about that bruise? There's no way she was telling the truth, she looked way to relieved that he believed her..._ he shook his head. _What is going on with you Mazaki?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's Karigan! Thank you all for your generous reviews. They're greatly appreciated. What will happen next not even I know, so keep reading to find out.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be sipping sangrias on the beach and watching my ideas on TV instead of writing them here.

* * *

_Kaiba just stood there shocked. He raised his hand and touched his stinging cheek. 'Tsunamis are more predictable than she is.' He thought as he began to follow her. 'And what about that bruise? There's no way she was telling the truth, she looked way to relieved that he believed her...' he shook his head. 'What is going on with you Mazaki?…'_

Chapter Five

Anzu briskly entered the library and seated herself at one of the tables near the back of the room. She purposely chose one that was out of the way, slightly hidden in a corner by bookshelves. She was unclear if her reason for choosing it was to avoid being seen with Kaiba or to perhaps a weak attempt to hide from said oaf, but both reasons were irrelevant as she looked up to see two girls whispering as he walked in and sat down across from her.

"Nice spot Mazaki, you that eager to spend some alone time with me?" he grunted as he pulled out his books, trying for a sense of normalcy.

"Oh yes." replied Anzu rolling her eyes. "That is exactly why I picked this table. It had nothing to do with us being seen together, all I can think about is us alone hidden amongst the bookshelves together. Oh take me Kaiba now!" Kaiba blinked and stared at her, fighting off a blush as she raised her eyebrows expectantly, daring him to come up with a response.

Unable to think of one, Kaiba just snorted and began rummaging through his binder.

_First round to Anzu_ she thought with satisfaction. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

* * *

Kaiba was pissed. _I can't believe I fell into her trap!_ He thought angerly. _After what happened in the hall, shouldn't she be quiet or something? Oh well, one round down, thirty thousand left to win._

"Getting your head out of the gutter Mazaki," He began. "I still need to tell you what country we're doing."

"Excuse me, TELL ME?" Anzu retorted in shock. "I don't think you're going to tell me anything, however if you'd like to suggest topics and discuss them like civilized people, go right ahead."

"Why would I waste my time discussing anything with a whiny brat when my idea is sure to get us an A+?" he replied smoothly

"Say that again to my face you no good son of a…"

"You kiss the shrimp with that mouth?" He smirked. It was so easy to get her flustered. He loved it when she lost control like this, her eyes blazed and the way she bit her lip when she wasn't talking, no one else could give him so satisfying a reaction. "Fine, if you've got one suggestion that even mildly catches my interest, say it."

Anzu stopped yelling in mid sentence and eyed him suspiciously. Feeling eyes upon her, she quickly looked around, spotting a group of freshmen peeking past the bookshelves. She glared at them and they all scattered. Kaiba noticed this and fought the urge to laugh. She really was funny when angry.

"Well…" She began carefully. "I was thinking that maybe we could do Greece. I gave Yugi and the guys got the assignment over the phone, and they've already called dibs on Egypt, so I figured the second oldest culture would have the most information."

"First of all, no way in hell would I do Egypt, and secondly…" He sighed. "Greece was exactly what I was going to 'suggest'.

Anzu blinked at him unexpectantly. _No doubt she was expecting another fight._ Kaiba thought. _Can't say I wasn't looking forward to starting one, but we did have the same idea. Huh, she really does have beautiful eyes when she's angry._

Before he could catch himself on that thought, the bell rang for break. "Kaiba, when should I meet you later?"

Kaiba snapped out of his daydream "Excuse me?" he asked with confusion.

"Well you did say that we'd work on the project today." She reminded him with a slight frown.

_Right… Damn._ "Meet me at the front of the school after last period, we'll head off from there."

"Fine." she said as she walked away. "Oh, and one more thing…" Kaiba held his book up to protect his face. She sauntered up to him and lowered the book, her nose inches from his. Kaiba gulped. "Don't try anything unless you want a matching mark on your left cheek."

With that she strode away, putting a very subtle but noticeable swing into her hips. Kaiba watched as she left, he couldn't help it; he was a guy after all. He snapped back to himself. _Damn it. _He thought angrily. _Stupid women with breasts and eyes and hips and slaps. _He stopped, coming up with an idea, an evil smirk crossing his face.

_Two can play at this game Mazaki_. He thought slyly. _And don't think you have a prayer at winning._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who reviewed! On a slightly sad not, though the reviews I get are fantastic, compared to the hits I've received, not too many people are giving me their input. I won't threaten not to write unless I get umpteen reviews, but more would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh

--

_With that she strode away, putting a very subtle but noticeable swing into her hips. Kaiba watched as she left, he couldn't help it; he was a guy after all. He snapped back to himself. 'Damn it.' He thought angrily. 'Stupid women with breasts and eyes and hips and slaps.' He stopped, coming up with an idea; an evil smirk crossed his face._

'_Two can play at this game Mazaki.' He thought slyly. 'And don't think you have a prayer at winning.'_

Anzu sighed as she walked down the hallway, head hanging down and books clutched tightly to her chest. _Only a few more moments until I have to meet Kaiba._ She thought to herself. _I pushed things too far today, there's no way he'll just let it drop. Damn it, I may have just screwed up this whole assignment._

"Don't you have a backpack Mazaki?" Came an icy voice. She looked up to see piercing midnight blue eyes and a cold expression. "Figured you'd have enough sense to own one."

Anzu looked up at him and smiled. _I'll just try being nice_. She decided. "I have enough sense to buy one Kaiba, just not enough to remember it on days I don't have homework."

Kaiba looked puzzled but said nothing. He gestured toward the front entrance as he walked. "We have to pick up my brother from school before we can get started on the assignment."

Tea's smile reached her eyes, she had totally forgot about Mokuba. "That is perfectly fine with me! You know I love your little brother to pieces."

Kaiba snorted. Reaching the limo, he slid in casually and watched as Anzu did the same. "You look shocked Kaiba." She said amused. "You didn't think is the first time I've ever been in a limo did you? My mom and uncle are co-presidents of Toyama Incorporated, they take me to functions all the time."

"Your uncle is Goro Toyama?" he asked surprised. "I was lead to understand that he ran his company alone."

"Well…" Anzu admitted. "He likes to be the figure head, but my mom does most of the work out of the spotlight. When they go functions together, she usually lets people believe that she's his assistant or something, at my uncle's request of course. He actually does very little.

"Interesting." Said Kaiba half intrigued. The conversation dropped from there, leaving the rest of the ride eerily silent. They pulled up in front of Mokuba's school and upon seeing Anzu, he made a running leap for the door.

"ANZU!" he cried as he crashed into her. "It's finally happened! My brother has finally got the coolest girlfriend in the world! Do you want to be alone big brother, or can we go for ice cream?! Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"First off..." Kaiba began as he hoisted his brother off of Anzu's lap. "She is not now, nor will she ever be my girlfriend, and second," he paused. "I doubt if Mazaki wants to spend any more time with me than she has to."

"Oh I don't mind Kaiba. So long as Moki's there, I think I can stomach you." Replied Anzu smiling. Mokuba raised his arms over his head and cheered while Kaiba tightened his hold on the youth.

"Fine." He grumbled as he called for the chauffer to change their course.

* * *

Kaiba mentally objected to himself the entire way to the ice cream parlour._ Why does Mokuba have to like her so bloody much?_ He thought angrily. _Shes just an bitchy little cheerleader, what the hell could be so alluring about her? _He glared openly at the girl sitting across from him. She talked cheerfully with the recently released kid, giggling at the young boys antics and smiling in that sickeningly cute way of hers.

Kaiba felt the limo stop and followed the pair out of the car. Mokuba grabbed Anzu's hand and pulled her into the shop, scarcely waiting to see if his brother was keeping up. He shook his head and walked slowly into the shop.

Mokuba and Anzu quickly found a table and launched themselves at it. He had to admit, it was almost comical the way the two acted around each other, each one feeding off of the others energy. _A truly symbiotic relationship._ He thought as he moved to seat himself beside his brother._ I hope we can get out of here before the sugar rush kicks in. Heh, maybe I'll leave her with the hyped up little brat, see if she thinks he's so cute then._

Within a few moments a perky blond waitress showed up at their table and took their orders. Mokuba ordered the Monster Cookie Crumble with extra chocolate syrup, Anzu got a simple strawberry yogurt, and Kaiba ordered a chocolate sundae. Much to his annoyance, it took almost five minutes for him to convince the waitress that no, he didn't want anything else, and no, he wasn't interested in her number. "This always happens with big brother around." Explained Mokuba. "One time we went to the beach, we actually had to hide from a swarm of ten girls and their angry boyfriends." At this, Anzu burst out laughing, earning a glare from Kaiba.

"Sorry Kaiba." She gasped between giggles. "I mean, I knew you were hot and all, but that is just ridicules." Kaiba's eyes widened._ Did she just say I was hot?_

"And don't read too much into that comment." She said catching herself. "I still think you're an overblown egomaniac with a hidden agenda and a socialistic disorder." It was Mokuba's turn to laugh.

"Could be worse." He quipped. "I could be an overzealous, bouncy little cheerleader with no brains and a bitchy attitude." The table fell silent.

"Big brother, that was uncalled for!" Yelled Mokuba. "Apologize to her right now!"

Kaiba was shocked, his little brother had never yelled at him like that before. "I will do no such thing. She started the name calling, I was merely rebuking her taunts towards me."

"Yeah, but she was trying to be funny, you were just mean."

"It's fine Moki." Interrupted Anzu calmly. "He's right, I did provoke him, there's no need to get upset." She spoke gently and reassuringly, but something in her eyes didn't quite match the tone of her voice.

_Why is she coming to my defence?_ He wondered. _And she calmed Mokuba down, don't tell me she actually respects my authority over him. Her eyes look like they did when she was lying to the principal earlier too, don't tell me I actually hurt her._

Just then their order came. They ate in strained silence, lasting from first spoonful to last. Then Mokuba's eyes shone and he began to twitch. the sugar high had begun...

(A/N) Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Love all who read! Sorry for late updates, Grad is so stressful... 2 dresses, four events and one hell of a busy schedule. Thanks for putting up with me!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

* * *

_Just then their order came. They ate in strained silence, lasting from first spoonful to last. Then Mokuba's eyes shone and he began to twitch. The sugar high had begun..._

Chapter Seven

Anzu eyed Kaiba curiously as his eyes widened as he looked at his brother. She looked over at him and discovered that his smile had grown exponentially wide and he had a harder time than usual holding still. She looked from him to the empty bowl set before him and understood. _Oh boy..._

"You seem shocked Mazaki." Kaiba said with a smirk. "What? You didn't think that five pounds of sugar would go through him unnoticed did you?"

"Um... Hadn't really thought of that..." Anzu muttered. "What do we do now?"

"Well lucky for us, the arcade's just down the street. Should only take an hour of two for the sugar to work its way out his system."

"What are we waiting for then?" She asked. "If we don't get him there soon, he'll tear the roof off the building."

"WE'RE GOING TO THE ARCADE?!" Shouted Mokuba as he darted out the door. "LET'S GO SETO!!"

"Guess we're going now." Announced Anzu with a smile. "So, Who's got the tab?"

* * *

The air outside was cool as they walked down the street toward the arcade. The air was crisp and smelled faintly of rain, clouds had moved in overhead and a breeze blew Anzu's skirt around her as she walked, drawing an involuntary glance or two from Kaiba, who was still trying to decide between her unspoken attempts at a truce and the revenge that was itching to be performed.

Anzu herself seemed completely unaware of his sideward glances. Her eyes tried to decide between being glazed over and closed, a soft smile grazed her lips and her steps seemed light, almost as if she was listening to a melody no one else could hear.

"What's got you so happy Mazaki?" Inquired Kaiba. "Don't tell me you're thinking about how hot I am again."

Anzu twitched, but fought the urge to snap back. "Sorry to disappoint you Kaiba, but unlike the hundreds of other girls at our school, I spend my time thinking about more than just boys."

"So you say." He answered back. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Anzu turned and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with something he'd never seen in her before, a strange mixture of joy, passion, and something soft that he couldn't find himself to identify. He gulped. Sure the look wasn't for him, but something inside of him almost made him wish it was. "You really want to know what I was thinking about?" She asked with a slight blush.

"I asked you didn't I?" He gruffed.

"Well... I was thinking about last Sunday. I got to dance on a large stage for the first time. It was a contemporary piece that I came up with myself, even though the performance is over I sometimes get lost in it. Don't you get the same way with work sometimes?"

Kaiba said nothing for a few minutes. _I'd forgotten she's a dancer. _He thought to himself. _She talks about her dance with the same passion as I do about my software. Don't tell me we actually have something in common._

"Hey Kaiba, are you OK?" asked Anzu sketchily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied shaking his head and avoiding Anzu's question. "Looks like we've finally arrived."

"I can't believe Moki got here as fast as he did. I know he's sugar happy, but I haven't seen speed like that since the air show last August."

"He can be pretty scary when he's high." Was all he could reply, since his attention was focused elsewhere. Mokuba was herded around a game with most of the other people in the arcade

"Looks like someone's at the DDR machine." Anzu commented. "I wonder who's playing?" She worked her way through the crowd until she caught up with Mokuba. "Hey Moki!" she shouted over the music. "What's going on?"

"There's some guy on the platform who's challenging everyone willing to compete with him." He answered excited. "He's beat everyone so far, but he's a real jerk! I wish someone would go up there and show him who's boss."

"Would that really make you happy Moki?" Asked Anzu with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah." He answered, unaware of Anzu's intentions.

"Ok then." Was all she said as she pushed her way to the platform.

"Oh! A new challenger? Asked a heavily French accented voice. "Do you understand what you are doing _fille?_ (A/N – French for girl)

"Perfectly, now, shall you pick the song or shall I?" she answered coolly.

"You pick, it matters not to me. You Japanese have yet to challenge me thus far, I needn't worry."

"Very well."

* * *

Mokuba looked up at Anzu wide eyed and ran back to his brother. "Seto!" He called to the oversized youth leaning against a counter.

"What is it Mokuba?" He sighed. "Don't tell me you're board already?"

"Of course not!" he retorted. "It's Anzu! She's challenged that big jerk at DDR!"

"Excuse me?" he asked taken back. Music started up and the crowd stopped their whispers. He stood up to see over the crowd, being unusually tall did have its advantages. His eyes widened as he watched Anzu dance. Mokuba noticed his brother's reaction and climbed up onto the counter to get a better look.

She was phenomenal. Every move, every sway of her hips was perfect. She seemed lost to everything but the beat; her feet hit home every time, even her competitor was starting to look worried.

As amazing as she looked dancing, Mokuba's eyes were focused more on his brother than the girl. He stood ridged, his mouth fell partway open and he appeared to have no interest in blinking. Mokuba snickered. _I may get a big sister after all. _He schemed. _I wonder if big brother knows just how funny he looks with his mouth hanging open like that? _"Big brother," he smiled. "Anzu sure looks great dancing doesn't she?"

Kaiba came back to himself and fought off a blush, obviously embarrassed that he had been staring. "She's ok I guess." He answered Nonchalantly. "She's better then that knit whit up there at any rate."

"Yeah." Agreed Mokuba. "She really is pretty isn't she?"

"I wouldn't go that far." He responded with a glare of warning.

* * *

The song was almost over, and Anzu knew she had him. Sure, the Frenchman fought vigorously, but challenging so many people before her had worn him out, his feet were beginning to tire and sweat trickled from his brow.

Lights went off and a voice from the machine announcing her as the winner. Mokuba ran onto the stage and flung himself at her, full of praises and cheer. She turned to look at her competitor, who looked quite worse for wear. "It seems I must bow to one fare more skilled than myself." He said reluctantly. "You win."

"It was a good match." She responded reassuringly. She picked up Mokuba and made her way once again through the crowd.

"Anzu, you are so cool!" insisted Mokuba. "Let's get big brother, I bet he was impressed too!"

"The day your brother's impressed by me, Hell will freeze over."

"Then Satin must be getting out his ice-skates, because was impressed that throughout your little performance, you failed to notice just how much your skirt rode up." Came a gruff voice from behind them.

Anzu turned around and glared. "Just thought that you'd enjoy the view." She quipped before turning to the games.

"Don't let Seto bother you Anzu." Said Mokuba looking up at her. "He wouldn't say he thought you were good if you beat him at Duel Monsters. You should have seen the way he stared at you."

"If you say so Moki." She replied. _He was STARING?_ Thoughts ran through her mind. _Guess the human glacier has a hormonal side after all. Hmm. He did imply that he was staring up my skirt... This could be interesting._

* * *

They played video games for about an hour before Kaiba announced that it was time to go. "Just a little bit longer?" Whined Mokuba. "I was having so much fun..."

"Stop your complaining. Mazaki and I still have to get started on our project."

"Fine." He muttered heading towards the door.

"You're little brother's just too cute." Smiled Anzu.

"He was cuter before he learned to walk and talk." Smirked Kaiba. "But I suppose he does have his moments.

Anzu looked at him with surprise. _Did he just make a joke?_

"Limo's here." He said, cutting her off before she could say anything. Anzu followed him out the door. Only a few minutes and they would arrive at the Kaiba mansion. Her smile widened at the thought. _Maybe when we get there I'll finally have a chance to test my theory. Seto Kaiba: Human Glacier or Hot Blooded Male?_

"What are you smiling about Mazaki?" Demanded Kaiba noticing her smile.

"Nothing." She answered. _Just ten minutes Kaiba, and we'll see what kind of man you really are._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the late update. Graduation, new job, everything seems to happen at once. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Please don't forget to review, it makes me feel loved. 

Disclaimer: Does anyone know where I can even buy Yu-Gi-Oh?

* * *

"Limo's here." He said, cutting her off before she could say anything. Anzu followed him out the door. Only a few minutes and they would arrive at the Kaiba mansion. Her smile widened at the thought. _Maybe when we get there I'll finally have a chance to test my theory. Seto Kaiba: Human Glacier or Hot Blooded Male?_

"What are you smiling about Mazaki?" Demanded Kaiba noticing her smile.

"Nothing." She answered. _Just ten minutes Kaiba, and we'll see what kind of man you really are._The limo ride to the mansion was quiet, both teens lost in their own thoughts. Mokuba, now in a sugar coma, was lying down on the seat with his head in Anzu's lap and snoring softly. Anzu absentmindedly stroked the boy's hair as a faint smile grazed her lips.

* * *

Kaiba looked nonchalantly from his seat across to his companions. He watched Anzu's hand as she played with his brother's hair and remembered watching his mother do the same thing when he was young. Their mother would read them a bedtime story every night, but Mokuba, being all of three years old, always fell asleep before the book was finished. Not wanting her voice to wake him up, she would run her fingers through his hair to sooth him while she finished reading to him. Kaiba smiled at the memory. He didn't often like to think on the past, but seeing the two of them together like that just brought up old memories.

But of course, unlike their mother, Anzu had a feisty streak in her that always ruined the moment.

"What are you staring at Kaiba?" She asked uneasily. "Do I have something on my face, or are you trying to look up my skirt again?"

"OK, A: None of your business, and B: I did not TRY to look up your skirt earlier, red lace shows up very well against a blue uniform when you're bouncing around." He snapped.

"Oh, you weren't trying, and yet you can tell me the exact colour of my underwear?" She quipped. "Tell me, were they scarlet or crimson?"

"Scarlet, I believe; a very aggressive colour for someone dating a wimp. I didn't think the shrimp had it in him." He smirked triumphantly.

Anzu inhaled deeply. "Alright hotshot, let's get one thing straight. Yugi and I are not now, nor have or will we ever, go out on a date. He's just my friend. You call him a wimp, I doubt you could handle silk and lace better than he could."

"I suppose there's only one way to find out isn't there?" Replied Kaiba, his smirk widening.

"You wish! Like I would ever fall for a line like that!"

"Well if you're so uninterested, don't imply that I can't handle you. Guys have a hard time backing down from a challenge you know."

"I never said you couldn't handle me Kaiba, that's just your interpretation. Besides, I thought you were supposed to have this 'almighty will power' or something." Anzu bit her lip to keep from saying more. Kaiba saw this and resisted chuckling.

_If this debate escalated any further, she'd of had to prove her point physically. It'll be easier than I thought to exact my revenge on her._

"We almost there?" Anzu asked impatiently. "I want to get this project done with."

"Just a few more minutes. You always this eager?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She huffed. "Are you planning on making all references tonight sexual? If so, please tell me so I can choose my words more carefully."

"I never mentioned anything about sex Mazaki." He replied, leaning in closer.

"Oh, for the love of... Never mind. I never thought you'd be interested in your rival's cheerleader. This has to be a new low for you Kaiba."

"Again you make false assumptions Mazaki." He smirked, moving closer. "I'm merely trying to interoperate your words."

"If you want me to believe that, stop moving forward." She gulped.

"Or what, you'll slap me again? I don't think you'd do that with Mokuba around." He almost purred with each breath. "Tell me Mazaki, what exactly do you plan on doing to me?"

"I, uh...well..." She stuttered. He was only inches from her now.

He reached forward and traced the outline of her jaw with his fingers. "Go on; tell me exactly what you want to do."

Her lips were a hair's breath away from his; one sharp breath would bring them together. Her body trembled slightly, though from fear or excitement Kaiba wasn't quite sure. The only thing he did know was that he had her exactly where he wanted her. He wouldn't let her know it, but as he watched her pulse beat franticly in her neck, his found his own racing as well. If she was innocent of the shrimp's advances like she claimed, than she likely had no experiences with men. He smiled inwardly and prepared to close the space between them...

* * *

_Take that anyone who's ever left of with a cliffi and never got back to it! Don't worry, I will, I couldn't do that to people. Will Seto and Anzu share there first kiss, and why is she trembling? Find out next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Rumour has it that more reviews makes an author type faster...

Disclaimer: Never have, do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_Her lips were a hair's breath away from his; one sharp breath would bring them together. Her body trembled slightly, though from fear or excitement Kaiba wasn't quite sure. The only thing he did know was that he had her exactly where he wanted her. He wouldn't let her know it, but as he watched her pulse beat franticly in her neck, his found his own racing as well. If she was innocent of the shrimp's advances like she claimed, than she likely had no experiences with men. He smiled inwardly and prepared to close the space between them..._

* * *

Mokuba shifted slightly, the gentle soothing rhythm of Anzus hand had ceased and was replaced by a much faster one emitting from her motionless wrist. He half opened his eyes and took note of the goings-on around him. His brother was close, very close. He felt a slight trembling underneath his head and noticed Anzus shaking. He heard a familiar voice, but was puzzled by the odd tone in which it had taken. The usually deep whisky voice of his brother had become much softer, and yet somehow more dangerous. It took Mokuba a few seconds to realize what was happening, and when he did, he forgot his plans for playing matchmaker and making Anzu part of the family. He forgot everything except the response every nine year old boy gets when he crosses such a situation.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

His voice broke through the silence, causing both teens to jump back in surprise.

Not in front of me... he whimpered as he huddled closer to Anzu.

Anzu was, to say the least, totally and completely horrified. _What the hell was that?!_ She thought desperately to herself. _I almost let him KISS me! Why? Oh, kill me now...Was he even going to kiss me, or was he just toying with me? How did he do that, I completely forgot it was HIM! Smoking hot jackasses aren't supposed to be sexual! Grrr... He is so going to regret he did that!_

Mokuba was still shaking in her arms, muttering incoherent words and holding on a little too tight. Putting her own discomfort aside, she tried her best to ease the poor boys suffering. "It's OK Moki." She said, running her fingers through his hair once more. "It's not what you think. Kaiba just wanted to see if you were sleeping."

"But he was whispering to you!" He whined. "And why was your heart pounding so loud? It woke me up!"

"It was nothing." She reassured him. "Your brother just startled me when he came to check on you. I was staring off somewhere and I didn't see him move." Mokuba looked toward his brother for conformation, which he got in the form of a grunt and curt nod.

"Well... OK then." He caved, not really believing them. He turned to stare out the window, giving Anzu a chance to throw a murderous glare Kaiba's way. He responded by giving her a heated look and smirking in such a way as to show he was thinking of how easily he'd broken down her defences._ Nobody treats me like that!_ Thought Anzu angrily. _Just you wait Kaiba, soon it will be my turn..._

* * *

This was as close to laughing as Kaiba had come in years. How classic; the sharp tongued Anzu Mazaki resorted to stuttering excuses over the guy she's supposed to hate. He did have to admit that it took her longer to cave to his whims than he originally thought it would._ Her resistance to me is very impressive._ He thought with a smirk. _Most girls would have caved long before she did._ He looked out the window and noticed they were pulling up to his driveway. The mansion looked as it always did, a great white beast with dark blue shingles and large bay windows. He saw Anzu out of the corner of his eye. Her bright blue eyes were widened slightly, her soft pink lips open. Clearly she was impressed with what she saw, though she would never admit it out loud.

The driver walked to the side of the car and opened the door. Mokuba jumped out with Anzu in tow. She still looked slightly dazed, but recovered enough to give Kaiba a smouldering glare before running past him. He watched her as she moved, the way her hips swayed and her hair and other extremities bounced. He had come so close to touching them himself, he couldn't figure out if he was disappointed because pushing her further would have humiliated her more, or if some part of him actually enjoyed the small sensation he got from feeling her tremble underneath his fingertips. The second was unlikely, yet for some reason, part of him nagged him otherwise.

He walked into the mansion and had one of the maids take his and school jacket. Underneath he wore a tight black shirt that showed off the play of his muscles just enough to be noticeable, but not so much that it was obvious he knew he looked good. Mokuba and Anzu were sitting in the kitchen, him sitting on her lap and continuing the conversation they'd been having before he fell asleep. He was so unbelievably comfortable with her, it was getting almost ridiculous.

Kaiba cleared his throat and brought attention to himself. "Mokuba, don't you have some homework to be starting on?" He asked sternly. Mokuba jumped off Anzu's lap and kissed her on the cheek before running off. She smiled that sweet smile of hers and watched him run off. Kaiba shook his head at his brother's antics. "The study is this way." He stated. "Follow me."

Anzu stood up and followed him silently. He led her to a room filled with books and a small study table. Upon seeing the room she smiled broadly. "I have to say Kaiba, between all the rooms I've seen, this one has to be my favourite! I don't think the public library has this many books!"

Kaiba looked at her with confusion. "I didn't think you were much of a reader Mazaki."

"Are you kidding? Next to dance, it's my favourite pastime. I just finished reading up on the history of the Italian _Commedia Dell'Arte_ and the origins of the harlequin. I considered suggesting Italy for our project, but we touched up on it recently in class and that would have been breaking criteria." By now Anzu was almost beaming with speculative ideas and plans that would never come to pass.

Kaiba was, to say the least, shocked. Who knew the cheerleader was such an avid scholar? _I kind of figured her nerd squad kept her too busy for anything but them. _He thought. "There were more books before Gozaburo moved in, but he thought works of fiction were a waste."

Anzu's eyes widened with shock. "That's horrible! Who knows what he did with them? A place this old was sure to have some rare books..." She paused. "He really was a monster."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Between everything you've heard about him over the years, it took some disposal of books to draw you to that conclusion? You have no idea what kind of monster he really was Mazaki." His response made Anzu go quiet. "Never mind that." He sighed. "Let's get started."

An hour went by uneventfully. Well, physically so anyway. The entire time Kaiba found it hard to keep his mind on his work and kept letting it drift over to the brunet sitting kitty-corner from him. She seemed to keep her concentration, her fingers brushing the cover of the book she read and she bit her lip occasionally. Such movements which would have usually gone unnoticed suddenly caught his interest and he kept thinking back on the feel of her body beneath his. _Why the heck can't I study?!_ He asked himself angrily. _Ok, so I find her attractive, so what? There are plenty of good looking girls at school, what makes her so different?_ His train of thought paused as he noticed her draw her legs closer to her body. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against a cushion, and her new found position gave him an excellent view of her legs.

He shook his head angrily. If he continued thinking like this, he'd never get any work done. He buried his head into his book, and hopped desperately that Plato could make him forget about her.

* * *

Anzu was enjoying herself immensely. She'd found a book on Greek myths one story in particular caught her attention.

Pygmalion, king of Cyprus, was extremely dissatisfied with the vain and loose women of his kingdom. Instead of seeking a mate, he spends his time carving from marble his ideal woman, whom he lovingly refers to as Galatea. At a festival honouring Cyprus's patron goddess Aphrodite, he prays for a wife like his statute. Aphrodite is charmed by his devotion. When he returns to his home, he embraces the marble to find that it returns his hugs. Aphrodite has granted him his wish—Galatea is alive.

Anzu smiled to herself as she finished reading the story. She tucked her legs to her body and noticed as Kaiba followed her movements. She knew he'd been watching her for the last hour, and she had taken the time to study not the book, but him. She discreetly followed his eyes, where they moved and what in particular they watched. He seemed to focus mainly on her chest and legs, a fortunate thing for her, 

as they were the features she knew how to use best. She still hadn't forgiven him or herself for what went on in the limo. Even though she found herself unable to move as he made his advances, she was able to keep enough of her wits to notice how his eyes slid from cunning to lust when he touched her. Apparently he was a hot-blooded male, and no guy could resist a woman if she tried hard enough. She smiled inwardly. Now that she knew what he liked, she could put her plan into motion.

Anzu put the book down and stretched, reaching over her head and letting her blouse pull tight against her body. She felt Kaiba's eyes on her, so she stood up and pretended to scan the shelves near him for her next book. She looked high, and she looked low, making sure to bend over just enough to claim innocence, but still hitch her skirt up high enough to draw attention. _I feel like such a slut._ She thought. _Oh well, it'll be worth it in the end. _"Kaiba?" she asked as she turned around, snapping him back to reality. "I can't seem be able to reach that book up on the top shelf, could you come help me?"

Kaiba glared at her as he fought off a blush. "Get it yourself." He snapped and turned back to his book.

"Fine." She huffed. She got a tall stool out and stood up on it, trying to reach the book. She leaned to the right and tested how teetery it was. _Perfect._ She thought. It wobbled just enough. Suddenly, she put all her weight on her right foot and the stool tipped over. Out of blind instinct, Kaiba stood up and pulled her to him, keeping her from falling to the ground. Anzu went along, burrowing her head into his chest and making sure he felt hers pressed up against his. The stool hit the shelves on the way down and caused some books to fall around them.

Once everything had settled, Kaiba looked down to see if she was ok. "Mazaki it's over, let go." She didn't respond. "Mazaki," he said again, craning his neck to see her.

Anzu responded then, her head snapped up and her face was inches from his. She looked deep into his eyes and waited to see what he'd do.

* * *

Another Cliffi, enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

For the record, I never have and never will read Harry Potter Fanfiction. No offence. Sorry for the typo in the last chapter, I wrote it at one in the morning and I was exhausted. Sniff... Only one really ecstatic review... tears. Thanks Rose-Dragonfire! There were some others, but yours made me feel the best!

Disclaimer: Nope!

* * *

_"Fine." She huffed. She got a tall stool out and stood up on it, trying to reach the book. She leaned to the right and tested how teetery it was. Perfect. She thought. It wobbled just enough. Suddenly, she put all her weight on her right foot and the stool tipped over. Out of blind instinct, Kaiba stood up and pulled her to him, keeping her from falling to the ground. Anzu went along, burrowing her head into his chest and making sure he felt hers pressed up against his. The stool hit the shelves on the way down and caused some books to fall around them._

_Once everything had settled, Kaiba looked down to see if she was ok. "Mazaki it's over, let go." She didn't respond. "Mazaki," he said again, craning his neck to see her._

_Anzu responded then, her head snapped up and her face was inches from his. She looked deep into his eyes and waited to see what he'd do._

* * *

Kaiba stood frozen where he was. Her she was, a mere hour after he'd hit on her, and she seemed almost to be begging for more. Her chest felt very soft and noticeable pressed up against his, and something inside of him began to stir. _I don't understand her. Not too long ago, she was pissed. _Then it hit him. _She's trying to get me to back down! Nice try Mazaki, you won't get me that easy._

Kaiba smirked. He traced her lips with his thumb, making her gasp in surprise. He could feel her pulse where his other hand rested near her ribcage, her breathing quickened and he could feel that same trembling nervousness as before. He felt his eyes darken as he watched her delicate form shift slightly to accommodate his increasing grip on her. Her eyes were such a deep blue, like topaz or sapphire. Suddenly overcome with need, he kissed her softly, gently, his lips barely grazing hers. A small sound emitted from her and he smirked against her lips. _Come on Mazaki, let's see what you've got._

* * *

_Wha... What is he doing?_ Anzu wondered as she felt his lips move lightly against hers._ This was so not supposed to happen, and yet... mmm... so warm..._ She let her train of thought drop from there as she allowed herself to indulge in the kiss. His scent was like a mix of heat and exotic spice and he tasted mildly like coffee. Her breath quickened as he kissed her harder. She moaned then, pressing herself closer to his tantalizing warmth. She forgot where she was, forgot that it was Seto Kaiba she was kissing, forgot about everything but the thin material of his snugly fitted shirt (which she couldn't help but admire the minute he took of his jacket) and the slow, almost torturous movements of his mouth. Subconsciously, she knew it was wrong, but the way he was making her feel was just too amazing to ignore.

* * *

Kaiba couldnt say he was fairing much better. She still tasted like strawberry yogurt she was eating earlier, and the eager way she reacted to his movements was beginning to drive him crazy. He smirked at the way she lifted her chin, trying to deepen the kiss. He wanted to, possibly more than hed ever wanted anything in his life, but he wouldnt give her the satisfaction. Oh sure, the thought of pressing her up against the bookcase and seeing just how many sounds she was capable of giving excited him to no end, but tenderness was the key here. Softness would cause her to beg, to cave, to lose.

He traced her lips with his tongue. Her trembling stopped as she let out a soft whimper. Opening her mouth, she silently invited him to enter her and he explored every inch of her mouth. Her grip on him tightened and he groaned as she wiggled against him in frustration. He growled into her mouth and 

suddenly kissed her hard and fast. Her sounds became louder and ever and he joined in her song as she dug her nails into his back and buried her hands into his hair.

Where hed had complete control before, he now found himself slipping. Anzu was beginning to fight back. Her tongue duelled expertly with his, her petite body moulding perfectly. She bit his lip and he wrenched himself from her with a groan, deciding instead to direct his attention on her neck. He bit down slightly and her legs went out from under her. He caught her and carried her over to the little nest shed made for herself earlier. Pressing her down against the floor, he continued his study of her neck. He kissed the pulse point harshly and she let out a soft gasp. Their sounds were getting louder and louder, he felt like he could never get enough. He ran his hand down her right arm, finding his way to her wrist to unclip her cufflinks, when she flinched in pain.

* * *

_Ow! _She thought suddenly. Kaiba had pressed his hand down on her bruise and the pain caused her to regain her wits. She realized where she was and shoved him off her. The loss of heat and his weight on her was almost painful, but she was kissing SETO KAIBA! She grabbed her books and ran out of the room. She darted past a very confused Mokuba on the stairs and booked it out the door. Mokuba looked up the stairs and noticed a very dishevelled Kaiba walking out of the study. Big brother, he asked. What did you do

* * *

_Be nice, Ive been wanting to write that for a long time. I love you all :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ye'all! Sorry about updating so late, work, university, etc... Please no comments about how long it's been, I feel bad enough. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of value that you would be intersted in.**

_Ow! She thought suddenly. Kaiba had pressed his hand down on her bruise and the pain caused her to regain her wits. She realized where she was and shoved him off her. The loss of heat and his weight on her was almost painful, but she was kissing SETO KAIBA! She grabbed her books and ran out of the room. She darted past a very confused Mokuba on the stairs and booked it out the door. Mokuba looked up the stairs and noticed a very dishevelled Kaiba walking out of the study. Big brother, he asked. What did you do_

* * *

Anzu paused to catch her breath. Her shirt was saturated and stuck to her back, but she hardly noticed as her mind was preoccupied with other, more disturbing matters._ What the hell was going on?!_ She demanded of herself. _And why didn't I stop him sooner?_

She continued on, walking rather than running. Once her house was in sight, she straightened herself out and righted her clothes. She glanced at her uncle's car, a white Mercedes with elongated compartments and every luxury imaginable. It looked flashy against her mother's 1999 burgundy Saturn, but then there were no cars in the neighbourhood that could compare. Even the house looked ordinary beside it. It was a two story with basement painted white with blue trim. The landscaping was simple but well kept with a large yard and a few fruit trees. It was generic, like all the houses around, but the precision and attention to detail gave it an air of something untouchable and foreboding. While other yards were littered with toys and games or even the odd car part, in their house there was never a leaf on the ground, never a blade of grass out of place. It was kind of sad really, such perfection used to chase away any signs that a family lived inside.

She sighed as she entered the house. Her mother could be seen in the living room skimming through one of her business magazines. She looked up briefly and gave Anzu a smile before returning to her magazine. Her uncle was at the kitchen table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. She greeted him fleetingly before dashing up the stairs and didn't wait to hear his grunt of a response.

Flopping on her bed, she stared mindlessly around her room. The walls were painted a pale purple and had everything from dancing posters to pictures of her friends scattered across the walls. She caught herself staring at one in particular, a goofy picture of the gang taken on the picnic tables at school. In the picture behind Joey's goofy expression glared an out of focus and obviously irritated Seto Kaiba.

Wrenching her eyes away, she sat up and removed her shirt. The bandages wrapped around her bruises were soaked with sweat and needed to be changed. Slowly, the discoloured and swollen skin began to be revealed. Normally bandages would have been useless against such injuries, but the skin was hurt enough that she feared it would break open from the pressure. Anzu certainly didn't want to pop like an overblown balloon, strange as it sounded. Obviously she was letting her mind run away on her, but it's not paranoia if it's true.

She muttered to herself angrily about pain and agonizingly enticing CEO's as she stripped off the rest of her clothes and ran the water for a bath. _Extra bubbles today. _She thought._ I deserve it after whatever the hell went on._

Turning off the hot water, she slipped into the tub. The heat soothed her aching muscles and helped put her mind at rest. An hour went by peacefully, before she heard a loud knocking at her door. "Anzu, open up!" Yelled a very angry voice.

Anzu groaned. She got up from the water and put on her fluffy white robe. The knocking persisted until she opened the door. Outside stood her uncle, a tall man with black hair and hazel eyes. He was built broadly with a dense bone structure that made him look intimidating, that coupled with 

thick eyebrows and a squared, angled jaw made him look like someone not to be trifled with. Today his mouth was twisted into a sneer, his eyes squinted and mad. "What do you think you're doing Anzu?!" He demanded. "You come home late and waste your time lounging in a tub?! What about that project I gave you?! Disobedience will not be tolerated here!"

Anzu turned to run, but was stopped by a hand that suddenly grabbed her wrist. _Not again..._ She thought desperately. _Why does he always have to let his anger out on me?_

* * *

Kaiba sat at his office typing haphazardly at his laptop. His mind had been flitting back and forth between a certain spirited brunette and his work all day. Ever since she had left him alone and slightly confused, he found he could not stop thinking about her soft body pressed against his or the sounds that emitted from her mouth when he kissed her. It was supposed to be a game, something to pass the time during the assignment, but what happened had turned into something else. Something almost more. Not that he would ever admit that to himself, but his subconscious refused to stop pestering him. Mokuba wasn't helping things either, constantly pestering him about why she left in such a hurry. Such distractions made it hard for him to get any work done.

Mokuba entered the room without knocking. "Ready to tell me why Anzu left big brother?" he asked batting his eye lashes." Kaiba scowled. His little brother shrugged and dashed from the room laughing. Today was so not his day.

Maybe if he could find a way to imurse himself in his work, he could forget the perfect curve of her neck and ripe full lips. Perhaps her muffled sighs would leave is ears and the silk of her hair would be forgotten. _Damn it!_ He thought as he fisted his hands in her hair. What would it take to get her out of his mind?_ Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll forget her by morning._ He stood up and made his way to his room.

Mokuba rolled his eyes as he caught his brother mumbling under his breath as he left his office. _Big brother is so blind_. He thought._ Guess it's up to me to show him how much he likes her. Next time she comes over, I'll have to put my plan into action._

**I've got a pole going on, who do you think should confess their love first? Vote now! Good lord I sould like a promo ad.**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah! Now back to my favourite hobby. Warning! Some language in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do own a cell phone that's pretty cool.**

* * *

Anzu turned to run, but was stopped by a hand that suddenly grabbed her wrist. _Not again..._ She thought desperately. _Why does he always have to let his anger out on me?

* * *

_

Kaiba grumbled to himself as the school bell shrieked overhead. Students began to slowly file into the room with similar looks of disgust on their faces. Today was the day the teacher scheduled for a fieldtrip to the museum, and no matter how hard he tried, Kaiba was not able to convince the principal to let him fly his private jet to their destination. So here he was, at six AM, stuck with a bunch of morons for the full nine hours it would take to arrive. Because the school considered the trip so important for seniors, they had found enough money in the budget to set them up overnight in a super 8 hotel at no expense to the students. Whoop dee fricking doo. Like Tokyo was so exciting.

Scanning the room, Kaiba noticed the absence of a certain blue eyed annoyance. This trip to the Museum of World History was supposed to be a partner thing for the sake of research, and as flaky as Anzu was, she was not one to leave someone alone during an event like this.

Ms. Celesta walked into the room with clipboard in hand. "Ok listen up students!" she called, awaking the grouchy teens. "I know it's early, but unless you want the principal, who by the way has graciously offered to help chaperone this little excursion, to begin singing 1000 bottles of beer on the wall, you might want to hurry up and get on the bus. Sit with whoever you want, but when we arrive in Tokyo, I don't want to see you wandering anywhere without your partner."

Everyone slung their packs onto their back and moved in an eerily zombie-like fashion out the door. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and followed suit. _Too bad._ He thought. _Mazaki could have proved an interesting distraction during the trip._

The greyhound bus loomed over them as they approached the monstrous machine. It was relatively new, and once inside, the seats proved to be quite roomy and comfortable. Just as the last student flopped down, Kaiba thought he heard a cry coming from down below. He looked out the window and noticed Anzu half jogging to make the bus._ She's usually more punctual than this._ He smirked._ Guess she didn't want to face me after what happened. Heh, it's not my fault she finds me irresistible. _

Anzu offered a weak smile in apology to Ms. Celesta as she made her way up the steps. Mr. Grapple, the principal, snorted at her tardiness and motioned for her to sit down. The smile on her face quickly faded as she realized that the only seat left was next to Kaiba. He looked her in the eye, but she didn't even notice. Taking her seat, she placed her pack between them and snuggled into her chair._ Guess even the feisty are allowed to be tired at six in the morning._ He mused as the bus started moving. Staring out the window, he felt the gentle vibrations of the vehicle lull him into the sleep that had eluded him the night before. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was Anzu's reflection as she shifted, seeking a comfortable position.

* * *

"Kaiba?" whispered a voice. He groaned when he felt fingers brush against his shoulder. _Who the heck is waking me up as this ungodly hour?_ He whined to himself. "Kaiba." The voice said again. He cracked open his eyes to see Anzu leaning over him. "Good morning sleepyhead." She smiled.

"Mazaki?" he asked surprised. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you a proper wake up." She purred as her hands began to trace lower. "What's the matter _Seto_, don't want to finish what we started?" It was then that he realized the bus was empty.

"Where is everyone?" he demanded, trying to ignore her wayward hands as they traced the muscles in his stomach.

"Pit stop. Everyone's getting snacks and taking bathroom breaks as we fill for gas. Guess that just leaves you and me." She smirked as her lips made contact with the spot just behind his ear. Kaiba's eyes grew wide with shock. _What the hell has gotten into her?_ "What's the matter, can' handle one lone girl?" she challenged, biting him harshly and soothing the sting with her tongue. Kaiba bit his lip to suppress a moan.

"Why?" he asked with a voice that was not his own. "You ran before, what makes you think that you can handle me now?" he heard her gasp as her grasped her arms roughly.

She giggled seductively. "That was for your own sake. You seemed so... in to what we were doing, I'd have hated to see our fun end so soon." She looked up just then, her eyes darker, and filled with something he had never seen before. With one quick movement she flicked her wrist and he found his shirt fall open.

"If you're expecting me to cave under you, ugh!" He gasped as she bit down on his chest.

"Under me?" she asked as she hopped up above him and straddled his waist, "What an absolutely perfect idea." Kaiba's breath quickened and his pants began to feel far too tight.What the fuck was this girl doing? "

"Mazaki..." He growled. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. The others could be back any minute. We," His words were cut off by an opened mouth kiss as she forced her tongue into his mouth. The very blood in his veins began to boil as she pulled back and he immediately missed her warmth.

"Then I guess we'd better get started then huh?" she smirked as his mouth fell open at her boldness. She slowly reached sown to the buttons on her shirt and looked him in the eye. "Tell me Seto, do you want me to take this off? Do you want to know what I'm wearing underneath it?"

Kaiba found his mouth dry and his brain refused to function._ Is she really asking what I think she is? She cant... she, Oh my God!_ She popped open the first button. "Well?" she purred as she leaned in closer, giving him a tantalizing view of her cleavage. "Do you like what you see, or should I stop and leave the poor man to finish himself off?"

He swallowed harshly as something in his mind snapped. "If you stop I'll fucking rip the shirt off of you myself." He snarled as he flipped her over and pressed her up against the wall.

"Mr. Kaiba?" He heard someone say. "Mr. Kaiba, wake up, NOW!" His eyes snapped open as he looked up to see Mr. Grapple looming over him with a disapproving look. He noticed Anzu snuggled up against him as she slept fitfully. "We're half way there and everyone's getting off to stretch her legs. Would you please wake Miss Mazaki up so you two can do the same?" Kaiba snorted at the balding man but shook the girl awake anyway. She uttered a small sound that sounded like the noises she was making in his mind only moments before. _Guess that explains that dream._ He quickly explained to himself. He pushed himself up and walked briskly out the door and let the cool breeze do its magic on his overheated body._ God, if she did that in real life..._ He visably shuddered. _There's no way I'll cave before she does. If anything does happen, she'll be the one that crawles begging to me._ He chuckled quietly. _This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

_**Don't you just hate me?**


End file.
